Spyro the dragon and the Order of Assassins
by Niceguy42
Summary: Being a purple dragon has its benefits, for one thing, your famous, and your apparently a once in a lifetime creature, but it has its negatives too, like apparently being the target for a super evil dragon ninja and his pupils, and Spyro's about to learn a bit about what that's like...and maybe even discover a newfound love (AU, combines classic and Legend of Spyro elements)
1. Chapter 1

**(Yes I know, a fourth alternate universe, just bear with me here, this was created so that I have enough Spyros and Cynder's for the big crossover event happening later)**

Chapter 1

**The Order's HQ**

A small group of dragon warriors were sparring with one another as a large dragon entered and called for their attention.

"Yes Sensei..." the dragons kneeled as he paced from side to side, "you are the best of the best in your training and skill, and I have no one else to restort too, since you were hatchlings, you have been nurtured with the skills of martial arts and weaponry, that is why I trust you to find and eliminate this target" the dragon used a form of magic to show them a small purple dragon as he was frolicking in the field with a small dragonfly.

"His name is Spyro, and he resides in the Enchanted Forest of Avalar, you must destroy him, but be weary, he is under the protection of the dragon Elders...and the Guardians" The dragon made this comment calmly as the others murmured amongst themselves, but the larger dragon silenced them.

"I expect a successful operation, this is what you trained for, now go" and with that, the dragon dismissed the others.

"Yes Sensei Malefor"...

**Summer forest**

(Spyro POV) **(listen guys, this is the first time I've done anything like this, so forgive me if it seems a little amateurish) **

A loud bang proceeded to hit my door as I flew up and hit the roof out of being startled, "Ow" all I could do was sound muffled as I dug my head out and crashed onto the ground, only for Nero to walk in.

"Good Morning Spyro, how do you feel?" Nero asked smugly as I gave him a glare.

"Well, it seems as though I might have a mild concussion" I sarcastically replied as Nero helped me up, "it if makes you feel better, it was Sparx's idea" as soon as Nero said that name, I decided I'd go find that little troublemaker, but then I remembered I had training with the Guardians.

_"Revenge will have to wait" _I thought to myself as I grabbed a bag full of gems and other items, and proceeded to leave my quarters out onto the plains, the plains were bustling with dragons my age, all of them having different classes to get to, or studying, Spyro sighed, he saw that many of them were in fact in a relationship with someone else, even Flame was preoccupied with his relationship with Ember, he felt so alone, no one to share that special connection with, I mean sure, I had Sparx...but he was just a dragonfly.

"Think fast!" I heard a voice cry out as I was smacked in the face by a frisbee, when I looked to see my attacker, it was Flame.

"Flame! What was that for!?" I snapped as Flame chuckled, "I said think fast..." Flame grabbed the frisbee as I grumbled slightly.

"Hey, do you know where the Guardians are? I need to go and train a little" I said whilst rubbing my ringing head, Flame simply pointed at the large castle, and I smiled a thanks as I went to find them...it didn't take long for me to find where the Guardians were housed, and just in case you forgot, there are four of them, there's Terrador, a buff and gruff kinda guy, Cyril, a boaster from a royal family, Volteer, a dragon with an electrically charged mouth, and Ignitus, the calm and composed leader, as I opened the doors, I could see Volteer was proposing another theory to Ignitus as he

explained the relativity of each planetary system, thankfully, I seemed to have given Ignitus an excuse to stop the lighting Guardian.

"Ah Spyro! It's good to see you, I do hope you got plenty of rest" Ingitus smiled at me, he alway had felt like me father, I never knew who raised me, but Ingitus was the best substitute of a father I could have.

"Ah Spyro, this is just splendid, extraordinary, remarkable, incredible" Volteer started rambling as Ignitus sighed and chuckled, "that's Volteer's way of saying hello, Spyro" Ignitus walked beside me as I glanced to see Volteer rushing up to us.

"Volteer? Do be so kind as to fetch Cyril and Terrador, it's time for training" Ignitus instructed Volteer as he nodded and blitzed away, now that me and Ignitus were alone, he turned to look at me.

"How are you, young dragon? How is your heart?" Ignitus asked as I decided to come clean, "I will admit Ignitus, I don't feel great, I feel like I have this big gap in my chest, and I feel so lonely" I admitted as Ignitus smiled.

"I know that feeling all too well, Spyro, you are in a period of life where you feel that way, and it's because you seek...love" as Ignitus explained this to me, I considered the possibility that I was looking for _a _love interest, "did you ever have one?" I asked as Ignitus looked into the distance, looking wise all the more.

"There was one...but sadly, my privileges of having to be a Guardian forced me away before I could tell her, but Spyro...I do not expect the same thing to happen to you" Ignitus smiled at me as I gave a weak smile back, eventually we entered the training room to see the other three Guardians waiting for us.

"Ah Ignitus, your here, now you can finally shut up this walking battery" Cyril scoffed as Volteer continued rambling as Terrador sighed and walked up to Ignitus.

"Some things never change" Terrador chuckled as Ignitus shared a good laugh, then he had them turn their attention on me, and I waved and smiled in response.

"Now, onto business, Spyro, we'd like to begin training on your abilities, specifically your elements" what Ignitus said surprised me, I had thought that I could only use fire, I guess I was wrong.

"Elements? I thought all I could do was use Fire" I told them as Ignitus acknowledged this and continued.

"That may be, Spyro, but you are more important than you realize, you are a purple dragon" Ignitus's response confused me a little, "what do you mean?" I asked as Cyril walked up to us.

"Spyro my boy, has it not caught your attention that you are the only dragon with a unique color of scales?" Cyril's statement did make me consider this, as I glanced down at my vibrant purple scales, it did seem to be true that I was the only dragon with my scale color, then again, a lot of dragons and dragoness were always treating him like some sort of celebrity.

"I mean, sort of, guess I never considered it before...wait? Are you saying I can master multiple elements!? Awesome!" I exclaimed as Ignitus chuckled, "yes, Spyro, you can, but you must be cautious on using them" Ignitus told me.

"Why?" I asked as Ignitus answered, "because there are some who wish to destroy those with that kind of power, they might see them as a danger to them, especially a war-mongering tyrant like Gnasty Gnorc, and don't forget about the Socreress, if she were to discover your power, that might give her all more the reason to try and kill you" as Ignitus explained this, I realized how special I must've been if this was the case.

"Well, Gnasty is nothing, I've torched him more then several times" I wittingly replied as Ignitus chuckled once again.

"Be that as it may, we wish to teach you a few things, isn't that right Volteer?" Ignitus gestured to the lightning Guardian as he snapped back to reality, "oh yes, that is the case, indeed, come along Spyro, we have much to teach you" as Volteer led me to the the dojo, I wondered who he was taking about when he said "we", I was about to ask, but then I saw who it was when we entered the dojo.

"Volt?" I was surprised, Volt was the son of Volteer, if the similarity in the name didn't give it away, but I didn't expect that Volt was going to help train me in any way.

"Sup..." Volt replied rather edgy, his personality was almost the complete opposite of his father's, he was a very introverted person, he liked his privacy, but he was a close friend of mine as well.

"Now then, Volt here and I will be teaching you the basics of electricity, but first, you must unlock the element within you, now, I want you to concentrate, Spyro, think of the velocity of a lightning bolt, and harness it" Volteer's instructions made me think really throughly as I imagined said lightning bolt, and attempted to contain it, immediately a stream of lightning poured from my mouth as I expressed a look of shock, heh...shock, anyway, back to reality.

"Well done Spyro, that was just magnificent, truly spectacular, incredible..." As Volteer started listing off words to describe my newfound ability, Volt rolled his eyes and smirked as he walked to my side, "we get it Dad, he did it" Volt's comment made Volteer snap himself out of his little flurry as he composed himself and explained my first lesson.

"Now that you've unlocked your electrical abilities, you must master them, case in point, Volt here shall teach you the basics of electrically charged combat, go ahead Volt" Volteer gestured to his son as he displayed his feats in full, I could say that I was certainly impressed as Volt showed his electricity breath and merged it with his close combat skills, as soon as I finished, he gave me a look.

"Show off" I blurted as he chuckled to himself and I stepped up to fight the dummies, I attempted to find some way to merge my electricity with my close combat, and tried to use it to my advantage, but ended up accidentally using fire with my combat, as Volt face-palmed at my attempt, I blushed in embarrassment.

"Okay...take two" Volt sighed as Volteer glanced between me and Volt.

"Now now, Volt, don't be so hard on him, he just discovered this new element, and besides, if I recall correctly, you weren't so experienced when you first learned your element, hmm?" Volteer chuckled as Volt shot a glare at him, "well Spyro, I suggest we call it a day, now, why don't you two go and find your friends, I'll talk with Ignitus" Volteer dismissed us as we stepped outside the dojo and exited to the plains.

"Always is a sight to behold isn't it?" I told Volt as he nodded in agreement, then an idea popped into my head, "hey Volt, you wound' mind helping me with a little prank, would you?" I asked Volt as he turned to look at me in confusion.

"Sure, but whose it for?" Volt asked as I formed a mischievous grin on my face, "let's just say it's for a little dragonfly of mine" as soon as I said that, Volt too shared a grin as we got to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**The Order's HQ**

(Cynder's POV)

I couldn't believe it, the Sensei wanted us to kill the purple dragon as our first assignment, I was honored yet baffled by this statement, I had never been assigned to kill someone, granted, I was never assigned any missions before this, but it was an opportunity too large to ignore. I started packing my essentials for this mission when my partner, Tsunami, entered.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked as I looked at the wall, "honestly, not really, this is my first assignment and the first thing I'm told to do is kill someone, even if this is the purple dragon that will destroy our world" I admitted as Tsunami rolled her eyes.

"Well, Cynder, if your not strong enough to do it, then don't come, but if you want a personal seat at the side of our Sensei because you killed the purple dragon, than feel free to come along" what Tsunami said to me made something click, a newfound determination, the Sensei always did seem to take a liking to me, but to be at his side...that would be a huge privilege.

"I'll do it" I told Tsunami as she smiled, "well then come on, the Sensei wants us to meet and the central terminal" Tsunami explained to me as we both left my quarters to find the central terminal, in case you don't really know, the central terminal is a place that houses a singular portal that can go anywhere at anytime, usually Sensei Malefor uses it to travel across the world, usually to help those in need as he put it, but something always did seem odd about how he said it, like he was covering something up, regardless, our task was to go to the purple dragons last known location, as soon as we entered, the Sensei told us our objective.

"Each of you are going to different locations across Avalar in groups of 10, I expect at least one of you to capture the purple dragon, I shall split you both in half, I'm sending a group led by Tidalwave to Autumn Plains, and a group led by Tsunami to Summer Forest, may the Ancestors look after you" the Sensei activated the first portal to Autumn plains as the dragons entered the portal, he then switched the coordinates to Summer Forest, where I was going, and we entered the portal.

()

**Summer forest**

(Spyro's POV)

As the sunset began I sat laying inside a very prickly bush, Volt and I had set up a little prank for Sparx, perfectly harmless, I snickered as I watched the little dragonfly fall straight into our trap, I looked up and saw Volt in the tree, and he lowered a plastic butterfly down to his level, Sparx immediately got intrigued as he started edging towards the butterfly, trying to munch at it, but Volt kept moving it away from him, Sparx was slowly getting more irritated at this apparent prospect of having an easy meal, and I couldn't help by snicker at his attempts, eventually Sparx had lost it and charged at the butterfly faster than Volt could move it, and Sparx began fiercely tugging at it, soon enough Volt came crashing out of the tree and fell face first on the ground, as soon as it happened I lept out of the bush and started laughing, granted Sparx still ate the fake butterfly, but it was priceless nonetheless.

"Oh man, the look on your face!" I exclamined whilst laughing, when I turned around I saw Ignitus rush up to me, a deal of concern seemed to trouble him.

"Ignitus, is something wrong?" I asked, only for him to look down at me.

"Spyro, you must hide! They've come" as soon as Ignitus said these words, I wondered what he meant, "who?" I asked as he answered.

"The Dark Master's forces" I had heard of the Dark Master, a young dragon who was cast out by the others for his recklessness and arrogance, now they were here for me? I couldn't tell if I was flattered or terrified but I followed Ignitus's instructions and hid in my quarters, with Sparx coming to keep me some company.

As I sat there in my room, I would occasionally peak out the window, but then I saw what was happening, there were multiple dragons attacking the others that were still on the plains, the Guardians were making it their priority to protect the place, but these dragons were faster almost as if they were trained in assassination.

_"Assassination, oh no..." _I started trembling slightly, if these were assassins, one of them could've easily found their way into my quarters, when I looked around to find nothing, I sighed in relief as I also realized they couldn't possibly know which house I was in, but I couldn't keep myself in there forever, eventually I couldn't contain myself when I saw one of the dragons was about to finish off Ignitus.

"Nooooo!" I screamed as I almost perfectly leaped through my window and rammed into the dragon, as he flew back into the wall, I helped Ignitus up.

"Thank you Spyro, but you must leave, your in danger here" Ignitus told me as I looked back to see multiple dragons start noticing me.

"Run! Spyro! Go" Ignitus told me as I nodded and made a break for the forest, they couldn't possibly find me if I was neck-deep in there, when I looked back I saw Ignitus snarling and fending off against the other warriors.

"You'll never corrupt him! He'll be long gone by the time I'm dead!" I could hear Ignitus roar as I continued to run through the woods, hopefully no one could see me, but then I realized that being a purple dragon wasn't great when it came to camouflage. As I continued to rush through the woods with Sparx at my side, I eventually slowed down thinking I was a good distance away from the plains, I eventually stopped and figured I'd rest, the moon showed brightly as I laid myself down, and curled up my tail around me, and I dozed off.

()

**Summer forest**

(Cynder's POV)

"Tell us where the purple dragon is!" Tsunami growled at the large fire dragon, and he merely gave her a glare.

"Killing me will accomplish nothing, the purple dragon is long gone from here, tell that to your Dark Master" Ignitus retorted as Tsunami began to lose her patience, "well, who said anything about killing you? I'm sure the Sensei will be pleased to see the dragon who tried to murder him" Tsunami sneered as Ignitus looked to the ground.

"What you believe is your choice, but I wish I could've saved all the eggs from the Dark Master..." Ignitus murmured the last part as Tsunami turned to face me, "Cynder, I want you to lead a small group into the woods, if that's where this fool sent him, then we'll have him in no time" Tsunami instructed me as I nodded and proceeded to move out with my squad.

"Burst, Nightstalker, Midnight, and Ruby, your with me" I callled out as we proceeded to enter the forest, we'd find that purple dragon if it was the last thing we'd do.

()

_The next day_

**Summer Forest**

(Spyro POV)

I awoke to a bright daylight glow as I stretched out my body and wings, and managed to take Sparx off my forehead as well, waking him up and giving me plenty of angry buzzes, I ignored said buzzes but I couldn't ignore the aching feeling in my stomach, the call of the hunt, I chuckled a bit when I thought of that.

"Sparx, stay here and watch the area, I'm going to go find myself some food, and maybe there'll be some butterflies around here for you" I told him as he stayed glued to the area and I ran off to find something to eat. Eventually my sights came to rest on a deer, I licked my lips in excitement, I may bash around sheep, but that doesn't mean I can't kill, I kept my posture low to the ground, and began to stalk it.

_"Alright Spyro, light as a feather, remember what Ember taught you" _I recalled the lesson, Ember had taken some time out of her day with Flame and showed me how to hunt, telling me to keep low, and try to blend in, I checked the air direction, it seemed like today was in my favor, the wind was blowing my direction, good, my scent was hidden. As I continued to creep up on it, it turned to see me.

_"Great..." _I thought to myself as I charged at it, intent on feasting, the deer attempted to make a break for it, but I managed to gain the upper hand, and leap on it's back as I bit into it's jugular, and killed it, as I pulled back, I noticed there was blood on my jawline, but I didn't care for it, I was just hungry. I dragged it back to our resting area, I saw Sparx was munching on a butterfly.

"Having fun there Sparx?" I asked as he nodded enthusiastically, and I began to eat my breakfast as well, I managed to peel off the skin and fur as I dug in to feast on my food, using my fire breath to heat it to make it more enjoyable, soon enough I had consumed my meal and buried the leftovers, no one likes the smell of death, let me assure you, suddenly I heard a loud _snap! _As I turned to look around.

"Sparx, did you hear that?" I asked as he nodded, I looked all around me to see dragon warriors leaping from the bushes, "it's over purple dragon, your coming with us!" The leader of the group, who sounded female, informed me.

"Aw Great, a welcoming committee, Alright Sparx, let's hightail these dragons across Avalar" I spoke as I got into a battle stance, and prepared to fight, it wasn't so difficult at first but eventually, they started using combo moves of some kind, let me tell you, I was confused considering none of them hit me, and all I had to do was use my lightning to zap them to the ground, whoever these assassins were, they were poorly trained, execpt for the leader, she seemed to be the most well trained out of all of them, using her skills and breaths almost in perfect harmony, but eventually I managed to best her and stood between them and her.

"Alright chumps, you listen here, I've got your boss, so why don't you consider going back to your master and telling them to screw off!" I yelled as they considered how I just beat their most well trained member, and they collectively decided to retreat and regroup, leaving me alone with their general, now that we were alone, I decided to unmask her, and what I saw baffled me, it was a black dragoness, about his age, with a pinkish underbelly.

_"I have to admit, she is kinda attractive" _I snapped myself out of my thoughts as I realized that she just tried to kill me, I couldn't leave her here to be found by any of her allies, she would just have to come with me, I looked at Sparx and asked for some sort of rope, and we tied her up against the tree, I figured I would go and find some fire wood so I asked Sparx to watch her, and I ventured out for some material.

()

_Earlier that day_

**Summer forest**

(Cynder's POV)

Me and my group continued to trek through the woods, the purple dragon was here somewhere, and we'd find him, eventually my colleague Burst started rambling.

"We're never gonna find this guy! Let's face it, these woods are too massive, any dragon could hide in here" Burst exclaimed as I slapped him.

"Well, Burst think of the reward if we find him, the Sensei might give us something substantial for find the purple dragon" I told him as he considered this, then stayed silent the rest of the way, eventually, I managed to set my sights on a small purple dragon, he looked about my age, with very vibrant purple and gold scales, and in a sense, he was pretty cute.

_"Did I just think that? Ew...Nevermind, let's just..." _I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw that Nightstalker had stepped on a twig, this gained the attention of the purple dragon as he looked around in confusion.

"Sparx? Did you hear that?" His voice had a slight hint of fear in it.

_"Good" _I grinned as I signaled to the others to attack, immediately we lept out and surrounded him, his face turned to determination as I stepped out.

"It's over purple dragon, your coming with us!" I exclaimed as he looked at a small yellow light, and turned to face me, "aw great, a welcoming committee, alright Sparx, let's hightail these dragons across Avalar" as he said this, I couldn't help but try to suppress a laugh, did I actually think that was funny, Nevermind, I ordered my warriors to attack him, but I realized he was more capable than I thought. It took him little effort to best Midnight and Ruby, he did seem like a pretty good warrior, at least until I fought him, we fought it out pretty well, with this purple dragon managing to subdue me, by eventually I had the upper hand, I stood over him, prepared to take the final blow, but something about this didn't seem right, the look in his eyes, it felt familiar, but soon enough I was hit in the back of the head by his back foot, guess I had forgotten about that, and my vision went black.

()

As I awoke, I realized I was tied to a tree around a rope, _"the purple scumbag is holding me hostage!" _I thought to myself, enraged, when I tried to reach for my throwing star, I realized all my gear was lying across from me at a distance, I also realized my robes were removed, as I tried to loosen myself, I heard a little buzz as a small yellow dragonfly flew up to me, and gave me a glare.

"What are you looking at?" I retorted as the dragonfly flew around and merely tightened the rope, making it harder for me to loosen myself, perhaps this was the creature that purple dragon was talking too, I couldn't remember what he called him, but I was fairly fluent in dragonfly, immediately, the little buzzing creature started speaking in his little buzzes, I could make out what he said:

"Now don't you even think about breaking out, or my pal'll bust your brains out!" I laughed a little, he seriously thought that the purple dragon could best me? Well...he kinda just did earlier, it didn't matter though, I glared at the dragonfly as I heard a rustle from the bushes, and saw the purple dragon carrying some wood, as he placed it down on the ground, and heated it up with some flames, I decided to let him know I exist by breaking the silence.

"You know, this is a little embarrassing for me" I pointed out as the dragon looked back at me, "well, I see your finally awake" he replied as he dug up what looked like leftover food, then I realized the sun was setting.

_"how long was I out?" _I wondered, curiosity struck me as he placed the carcass over the flames, on a convenient grill area.

"So...what's your name?" He asked me, and I gave him a look of disgust.

"And just why should I tell you?" I replied, a little irritated, but the purple dragon didn't change his tone, "I don't know, just trying to make conversation, is that something you don't do, because if not I'll keep quiet" the dragon sounded slightly hurt, and for whatever reason, I felt bad for him, so I decided to ask him the same question.

"What's your name?" I asked as he turned to face me.

"Spyro" was all he said as he pulled off a piece of his food, a large one at that, and he walked over to me.

"Here, you must be hungry" Spyro held the food close to my mouth, I was a little reluctant at first, but eventually my stomach yielded and I let him feed me.

_"This is so embarrassing..." _I thought to myself as I continued to eat the food he gave me, here I was, one of the best trained warriors, tied to a tree and being fed like a child by the purple dragon, so humiliating, if the Sensei knew what was happening, he'd be furious. Eventually Spyro stopped because he ran out of said food, and while I was relieved physically and consciously, I actually was a little disappointed subconsciously, soon enough he returned to the camp fire to feed himself, it seemed a little out of place, why should someone feed their prisoners first, it seemed a little too generous if you ask me, regardless, he continued to eat his food until I decided to ask him an interesting question.

"Spyro? What's your story?" I asked a little blatantly, he looked at me almost as though he didn't want to share, "very well, you're going to be traveling with me for awhile, considering your my prisoner, I might as well" Spyro replied as he settled down and began his tale.

"It was many years ago, before I was born, I was one of 30 eggs born in a place called the grotto, I had four caretakers, they were called the Guardians, there was Terrador, Cyril, Volteer...and Ignitus" what Spyro told me surprised me, our Sensei told us that Ignitus was an evil dragon that was out to end all peace in this world, this must've preluded that.

"We would've all grown up safe and sound if it wasn't for...the Dark Master" as Spyro said this, I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"Ignitus told me the Dark Master was a malevolent dragon bent on bringing havoc to the realms, he heard of my existence and tried to destroy the eggs, the Guardians were only able to Shepard 10 of the eggs away, mine included, but the other 20..." Spyro explained as I started feeling a little guilty for trying to kill him.

"What happened?" I asked as Spyro looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Ignitus told me that when they returned to gather the other eggs, but they saw that the Dark Master's forces had taken them from the grotto, and supposedly to his fortress, Ignitus explained how the Dark Master was capable of truly twisted things, explaining to me how he most likely raised the eggs to be brutal killers, and trained them in the skills of martial arts, personally, I don't know why this Dark Master guy decided to act like a Ninja, but whatever, and now I lay in my home, thinking about what could've been" as Spyro continued his tale, I realized it sounded very familiar to mine, the Sensei told me Ignitus had attempted to destroy the eggs, and only 20 were saved, the other 10 were smashed, but surely Spyro must've been lied to, there was no way that the Sensei lied to us.

"Spyro?" I asked as he turned to face me.

"Did Ignitus ever tell you the true name of the Dark Master?" I questioned as he looked down, "he did, it was Malefor, I think" that was the Ice breaker, there was no way that Malefor was evil, he told me all these good deeds that he did, he said Ignitus was a war-mongering beast who tried to kill him, he even told him a second purple dragon was out there, trying to destroy the world, there was no way, unless...

As Spyro settled down to sleep, he turned to face me, and smiled a little, like he had just lifted a huge weight off his chest, "goodnight, um..." Spyro still didn't know my name, so I figured I'd answer, "Cynder" I told him as he smiled more.

"Cynder huh? That's a nice name...anyway, goodnight Cynder" as Spyro turned around to blow out the flames, I couldn't help but blush, he actually thought my name was nice, never in my entire life had I heard someone say that to me, as Spyro blew out the flames and dozed off, I took eventually let sleep take me, thinking about his compliment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, just so your aware, this'll be the last chapter I upload for a week, because I'll be at summer camp for said week, but next week, I'll be uploading more chapters, anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 3

**Summer Forest**

(Spyro's POV)

I had awoken groggily to another bright morning as the sun glared down on my scales, giving them a great vibrancy, I turned to see Cynder still tied up against the tree, dozing, I never could figure out how she could sleep while tied up. Soon enough my stomach growled for food, and I decided that was my game plan, and there was no doubt that Cynder was most likely hungry as well, I managed to awake Sparx and have him watch Cynder while I found some breakfast, the dragonfly gave an enthusiastic buzz in response, and I set off to find some food.

My catch today was a little less large than what it was yesterday, as I dragged back the two rabbits I'd caught, I couldn't help but think about Cynder, about my willingness to tell her my whole story, usually most people who try to kill can't come close to knowing my backstory, but I just told her like it was nothing, but there was something familiar in her eyes, I couldn't place it, but I feel like we've met each other before.

_"Nah, I'll figure that out later..." _I pushed the thought out of my head as I placed down the two rabbits by the fire wood, and re-lit it as I began cooking the two rabbits, apparently the aroma must've been strong, because I turned around to see Cynder waking up and smelling the food.

"Mmm...something smells good" she pointed out as I continued to heat the rabbits, "Good morning to you, Cynder" I said to her as she replied just as enthusiastically, but something was off, she seemed a little too excited today, never mind, I picked up one of the rabbits and walked over to Cynder, and I began breaking it into chunks so she could eat it, she did so non-hesitantly, perhaps her hunger outweighed her pride, regardless, she managed to somehow eat the whole thing in les than a minutes, and I chuckled as I returned to the fire side and began eating my rabbit, it was then that Cynder said something of intrigue.

"You know, Spyro, maybe it's time you let me out of these ropes" What Cynder said surprised me, but one thing was still uncertain, could I trust her?

"How do I know you won't just escape and head back to your master?" I turned and asked suspiciously, but she gave me an honest look, "I won't, I swear I won't" Cynder replied as I looked between her and her gear I had removed from her.

"Well, I best believe you...since your going to help me find the other Guardians" as soon as I said this, Cynder slightly froze up, seeming a bit worried, but she eventually realized what needed to be done, and agreed to my terms, to wit, I untied the ropes and let her loose, first thing she did was stretch herself out, considering how she was tied to a tree for a day, I couldn't blame her, but then I did something interesting and started examining her composition, she was very sleek, like a lizard almost, with some very odd markings on her hips, I couldn't stop looking, but Sparx managed to snap me out of it by giving me a stern buzz, to which I turned to face the woods with a large blush on my face. As soon as I turned back around Cynder decided to lounge herself on the ground, and actually sit down, I was just hoping she didn't have anything planned, out of fear and disappointment.

"Sooo...Cynder, since you were the boss of those guys, you should know where the Guardians were taken" I looked at her, she seemed to hesitate a little, but finally came clean.

"I'm pretty sure I know where the electric one was taken, to a place called Peace Keepers, I'll come with, but if we run into any of my allies, you'll have to hide me" Cynder replied as Spyro knelt down beside her.

"If it makes you feel better, I trust you enough not to keep you tied up, we'd better get a move on before the sun sets, I have some friends in the Enchanted Forest who could help us, come along" I explained to her as she relucntly stood up and followed me, but now before I blew out the fire to keep people from finding them, I could've sworn as I glanced back, I saw Cynder taking a good look at me, almost as though she was enticed by me. I remembered what Ignitus told me about how I was feeling could relate to love, I doubt that Cynder and I could make it work regardless, I pushed that unusual thought out of my head as we continued to trek towards the enchanted forest.

()

(Cynder's POV)

As we continued to travel through the forest, I couldn't help but glance at Spyro from time to time, his build was certainly an interesting one, he was considerably bulkier than I was, and he had this sort of stance that seemed really enticing, I then realized how weird I was being and looked in a different direction.

_"Was I just now admiring his physical form?" _I thought to myself in embarrassment, it didn't really matter how I felt towards him, he was probably already in a relationship anyway.

_"Wait? Did I just wish I was in a relationship with him?" _I was beyond confused as I continued to walk behind him and watched as the dragonfly he called Sparx was eyeing me ruthlessly, I didn't blame him, neither of us seemed to have gotten off on the right foot, regardless, I managed to keep myself under control and avoid staring at Spyro for the rest of the trip. It was when we reached the Enchanted Forest that things got awkward, Spyro and myself were traveling through the forest when I noticed that Sparx was gone, I decided to point this out to Spyro.

"Um, Spyro? Where did Sparx go?" I asked as he too started looking around.

"Sparx?" Spyro called out, but the dragonfly was nowhere in sight, then I felt a large object smash into me as I crashed into Spyro and we both tumbled onto the ground, when I looked below me, I started blushing madly as I saw Spyro lying beneath me, he seemed to share this feeling as we both started to blush.

"I-uh..." Spyro was at a loss for words as I hastily stood up and helped him up.

"What was that?" I asked as Spyro saw a familiar yellow glow, "Sparx! Did you do that?" Spyro asked as Sparx gave a fake look of confusion, but we both knew it was an act.

"Your toast when I catch you!" Spyro called out as he raced after his friend, I giggled slightly at his behavior, but I suppressed it before Spyro could hear as I chased after them, it was then I heard someone calling my name from the bushes, when I turned to see who it was.

"Tsunami!?" I whisper yelled as she dragged me into the bushes.

"Yes Cynder, it's me, your lucky I found you, or you'd be dead because of that purple dragon, have you killed him yet?" As soon as Tsunami asked this, I felt a slight pang, should I tell her about his apparent generosity.

"Not exactly...you see, he's kinda going to try and rescue the Guardians" I replied as Tsunami chuckled slightly.

"The fool, if your with him, then you could easily prevent him from completing the task before he accomplishes it, I'll report this to the Sensei, Cynder, gain his trust, and when the time comes, you know what you must do" as Tsunami disappeared into the bushes, I felt a slightly feeling of regret, so far the purple dragon was nothing like the Sensei made him out to be, he was genuinely okay, he seemed to be in good spirits, and he was kind and funny, I didn't want to betray him, in fact, I think he was the first dragon who considered me a friend, and how could I betray my friend?

()

(Spyro's POV)

"Get over here, you little insect!" I called out as I chased Sparx through the expanse of the forest, it was soon enough that I'd caught up to him, and captured him.

"Now, what should we do with you? Why don't I go find Cynder and we can decide that together" I told the dragonfly as I found where Cynder was, she seemed to be in deep thought as I broke that silence.

"Cynder?" I asked, snapping out of her apparent trance, and she smiled weakly, "yes Spyro?" She asked as I showed her my catch.

"What do we oughta with this little troublemaker?" As I said that, Cynder formed a mischievous grin on her face, and whispered into my ear, when she'd finished, I shared a similar grin as well, and we commenced our revenge...as we continued our walk, I turned back to look at Sparx.

"You doing okay there pal?" I asked jokingly as he gave me a sour glare, considering how we tied his wings to his back and made him walk across the ground on his little legs, he certainly could've been worse, Cynder on the other hand couldn't stop snickering at their little plan, soon enough we reached a portal guarded by a cheetah and a faun.

"Hello Hunter, Elora" I greeted the two in a friendly tone.

"Hey dude, long time no see, and whose the chick?" Hunter pointed at Cynder in curiosity.

"This is Cynder she's a 'friend' of mine, and we have to get to peace keepers, apparently some bad guys captured the Guardians, Volteer is the one being held at Peace Keeper's, so we need to get there as soon as possible" I explained as Elora typed in the coordinates for the Peace Keepers world.

"Be careful Spyro" Elora told me as we started walking through.

"Aren't I always?" I replied as we stepped through the portal to the other side, once we were one the other side, the beautiful forest was replaced by a desolate desert that looked like it was under siege.

"What happened here?" Cynder asked as I explained the backstory.

"Now at best, the citizens come up once and awhile to scrounge for food, but other than that, this place is a war zone, and I have a feeling I know where Volteer is being held too, come with me" I instructed Cynder as we both walked off to find the electric Guardian.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hey everyone! Boy, it's good to be back from camp, thankfully I wrote down a bunch of concepts that I can apply in future chapters, anyway, enjoy!)**

Chapter 4

**Peace Keepers**

(Cynder POV)

As the both of us walked through the wasteland that was Peace Keepers, I started wondering how ironic the name was, then I found myself looking at Spyro again, I tried to stop but I couldn't help myself, and started taking a look at his features again, his bright purple and gold scales, his large horns, then she sighed in disappointment, she didn't want to betray him, but it's what the Sensei wanted, I'd have to sabotage him, but I looked up at him, and saw his gentle form, it was then that Spyro had convinced me further.

I looked over to see a few citizens being cornered by Gnorcs, Spyro also saw this and decided to help out.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Spyro called out as the Gnorcs turned to laugh.

"Well, Spyro, it seems you really are gullible, Gnasty's been waiting for this for a long time" the Gnorc laughed as he pulled out a stick of dynamite, Spyro snarled as he head butted him off into the river, but it was too late, the stick was still on the island as it blew up and separated the island, with Spyro and the citizens still on it.

"Spyro!" I called out worried, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Cynder, I need you to catch them!" Spyro cried to me as I looked at him in shock and curiosity, then I realized what he meant by that, he started comforting citizens as he tossed them to me, and I caught them accordingly, eventually we got all of them, but Spyro was still on the island floating away.

"Spyro! You need to get off the island!" I told him as he did something interesting, he spread his wings as he used the air to direct his glide as he landed on the mainland.

"Thank you Spyro..." the citizen shook his hand.

"No problem, I've dealt with Gnorcs plenty of times to know what to do, now, I have to be going, come on Cynder" he beckoned me to follow, I watched his act of courage with awe, he was so kind and gentle, how could I betray someone like that, so far it seems as though everything I was told about him was the complete opposite and on top of that's he was pretty handsome...wait? Did I just think that? Oh man...

()

(Spyro's POV)

After saving the Gnorcs, it seemed as though we were free of troubles, but I knew better, if there's one thing I know about Gnasty, it was how determined he could be, I wondered just how long it would be before another few Gnorcs showed up, and most of all, I worried for Cynder's safety, I didn't want anything to compromise this, however, I was pretty sure Cynder could handle herself.

"Now, Cynder, I'm gonna need your expertise on this, where is Volteer located?" I asked her as she surveyed the area.

"Well...I'm pretty sure that my compatriots said Volteer would be up there" Cynder pointed up at a tall mountain.

"Lovely..." I grumbled, I couldn't fly up there, I'd probably get tired from the effort, then I came up with an idea, I grabbed onto a part of the mountain my claws could dig into, and started scaling the mountain.

"Um, Spyro? What are you doing?" Cynder asked as I explained my idea, she laughed a little as she decided to join in on the fun, and she started scaling besides me, I could tell she was pretty enthusiastic about it, it seemed as though she liked being close to me, granted, I didn't think that was the case, she wouldn't have feelings for me, we're on opposing sides, soon she did something unexpected.

"Hey Spyro, I'll race ya!" Cynder called out as she started climbing much faster, gracefully managing to perch herself from point to point, I could hear Sparx buzzing to me encouraging me to win, and I sped up after her, soon enough we were near the top, I could hear Cynder mocking me.

"Well, it looks like the legendary purple dragon isn't as legendary as I-" Cynder cut herself off as the platform gave way beneath her, and she let out a shriek.

"Cynder!" I called out as she fell past me, but I grabbed her hand just in time, as she dangled 5 stories worth from the ground below, I managed to drag her onto the same platform that I was on, she suddenly hugged me, which surprised me.

"Thank you..." Cynder whispered into my ear as I blushed heavily.

"I-It was nothing" I stammered as we realized how awkward we were being and we pulled back.

"W-Well, I find it best that we fly up the rest of the way" Cynder replied as I nodded in agreement, and we spread our wings and flew up to the top, as soon as we made it back up, I saw Volteer being suspended in the air, as I moved to try and free him, I felt Cynder tug on me, beckoning me not to go, I realized she might've known about a trap or something, and I yielded as well.

"So, how should we proceed?" I asked her as we both glanced at the levitating electric element, "well, if I know the others, and I do, then there's going to be a trap of some kind" Cynder's point made sense, it couldn't be this easy, it was then that we felt the ground rumble beneath them, and saw a crack in the ground as Ten robed dragons lept out and surrounded us.

"Aw man, more guests!" I groaned as I saw a giant golem-like creature also leave the shadows.

"That's a big one" Cynder told me, what I didn't see was how upset Cynder was due to her fighting her former comrades, but she seemed to be fine with it for the time being. As we battled through the enemies, we turned our attention to the Golem, Cynder thankfully knew how to disarm it and destroy it, she used impressive abilities such as Poison to weak it's structure and used her wind to cause the Golem to fall, allowing for me to attack it's weak spot and cause it to crumble into tiny pieces.

"Thanks Cynder, I thought you wanted to hide" I told her as she kinda started blushing, "I just...I didn't feel like I could leave you alone, I mean...you've been kind to me, you've given me food, and you just saved my life, how could I just leave you?" Cynder replied as I started blushing, I managed to hide it though as we saw the Force field surrounding Volteer fade and the lightning dragon floated to the ground, soon I saw him stirring, and he awoke to see me, and stood up, and greeted me energetically.

"Oh thank you Spyro, that was remarkable, stupendous, amazing, incredible..." Volteer thanked me as I chuckled.

"Yes Volteer, now, we should probably go back to the plains, and I'm sure Volt'll want to see you" as I said this, Volteer grew a smile.

"Ah yes, I'm sure he will, I am totally looking forward to meeting him, now let us be on our way" as Volteer flew off into the sky, Cynder walked up by me and asked "is he always like that?"

"You have no idea..." I replied as she giggled a little, and we flew off to follow him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Summer Forest**

(Cynder's POV)

As we landed back down in the plains, I was kinda dumbfounded by how many dragons were relieved to see at least one of the Guardians back, then I saw a small lightning dragon running in their direction.

"Dad!" Volteer looked to see him.

"Volt! It's great to see you again" Volteer hugged him as I felt more guilty for what I did, I then saw Spyro give me a sympathetic look, which made me feel better, but I couldn't help but blush a little, thankfully my scales hid it, regardless, Volteer didn't seem to question my being there and led me and Spyro into a small chamber, where he started informing us.

"I've thankfully managed to learn the location of the Ice Guardian, Cyril, due to those ninjas being bluntly loud, I know that Cyril is being held in a place known as Dante's Freezer, it seems to be foreign to us, and therefore you'll have to fly there, but I trust you, Spyro, after that incredible, and remarkable rescue, I expect you and your new friend to perform admirablely, now, off you go, I must try and reassure the young ones" Volteer left the large chamber as I looked at Spyro, and he looked at me, and of course there was Sparx, eventually we both decided to take flight, and our journey began.

()

(Spyro's POV)

As we stayed a reasonable height in the sky, I kept glancing over to Cynder slightly, I thought about Peace Keepers, how she willingly stayed with me to help fight off the Assassins, in a sense, I couldn't help but feel a little sad for her, she was one of the warriors who kidnapped the Guardians, but she seemed to the only one who showed just a little bit of regret, then I decided to break the silence.

"So, Cynder, what was your life like?" I asked as she turned to face the opposite direction, from her reaction, it seemed as though her life wasn't the greatest, eventually she turned to face me.

"From the day I hatched, our Sensei was Training us, he taught us how to fight before we could even crawl, not everyone made it...he sent those who were too weak to fight to live in the catacombs, I was the jewel of his collection, he personally trained me, especially in the art of assassination, and made me kill when I was just 5, for that, the others looked down on me, mocked me, the only one who treated me with respect, was Tsunami, but she never considered me my friend, simply of partner" as Cynder explained her story, I could tell she was tearing up, I decided to fly closer to her.

"Every day, we'd wake up to a drill, we were always training, execpt for food and sleep, our Sensei was always making us fight, but we were never given a true assignment, even after he brought a second batch of eggs to us, he didn't think we were ready, finally, after 15 years of training, he gave us our first assignment, and it was to kill you...at first I was eager, but when I saw you, I couldn't do it..." Cynder looked down in shame as I gave her a sympathetic look.

"Cyn, listen to me, that was the past, sure you did _try _to kill me, but look what happened, now your helping me stop this Sensei of yours, and helping me save the Guardians, in my mind, you've redeemed yourself" I told her as she looked at me, and weakly smiled.

"Spyro, one more thing..." Cynder told me as I looked in curiosity.

"Did you call me _Cyn_?" As she spoke, I blushed up, and looked away in embarrassment.

"N-No..." I stuttered as she giggled and flew ahead and called out to me "Race Ya!"

I gave her a determine look as Sparx urged me on and I followed her, it seemed as she was using her wind abilities to accelerate her speed, I figured I could do better, and attempted to harness my electrical abilities to speed myself up, soon enough I was basically a stream of electricity as I flew past her and left her in the dust, as she looked at me with surprise, I gave her a smirk.

"Eat my dust!" I smugly replied, but what I didn't see was I almost collided with a wall of ice, I nimbly dodged as I flew further past the ice shards, I could see Cynder behind attempting to catch up, but to no avail as I kept speeding further and further forward, soon I saw a patch where we could land, and I slowed myself down as I attempted to land, but my lighting was still in effect and I crashed onto the hard ice, soon enough I saw Cynder land gracefully and moved to help me up.

"Are you okay, Spyro?" She asked me as I nodded while I rubbed my head in pain, I looked around in awe, so this was Dante's Freezer, I remember what Ignitus told me about this place.

_"Dante's Freezer is a desolate arctic expanse that's littered with the machinery of war, soldiers and weapons frozen forever in the posture of destruction..." _As we walked through the entrance of this wasteland, I realized how right he was about it, then I figured it was time to stop admiring the sights and enter the desolate wasteland.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Dante's Freezer**

(Spyro's POV)

As we continued to search throughout the area, I couldn't help but look over at Cynder multiple times, I couldn't believe how beautiful she was, yet she was also so deadly, I shook my head as I tried to focus on the mission, but I couldn't help it, but it wasn't long till I noticed she too was taking interest in me, but I quickly turned to face away so she couldn't see me blushing, eventually I couldn't hold it any longer.

"Cynder..." I began as she looked at me with interest, _"come on you purple lug, just tell her!" _My thoughts were screaming at me as I took a deep breath and began.

"I-" I was cut off as I saw multiple robes dragons popped out and surrounded us, we both got into a fighting stance and battled them, I managed to merge my lightning and fire breaths into one singular attack and watched as Cynder combined her elements of Poison, Wind, Shadow, and presumably Fear, Terrador had me study all the elements, that included the secondary elements, but Fear was the one I knew least about, but seeing her use it so elegantly...

_"She's so hot" _my eyes widened as I realized what I just thought, and I tried to push it out as I continued the fight, managing to ram two warriors into the wall of ice and use my fire breath on them, setting their robes on fire and sending them into a daze, as I looked back, I could see that Cynder took care of things pretty well, when she looked over to see me, I turned away before she could see the redness of my cheeks, soon enough, we continued to venture deeper into the freezer, suddenly I heard a strange voice in my head.

_"Spyro..." _I looked around in confusion.

"Hello?" I replied, _"Hello Spyro, I can see your on a little adventure, I can help you" _the voice continued to speak to me, and I continued to look around.

"Wait? Who are you?" I asked aloud, I glanced back to see Cynder giving me a weird look.

_"That does not matter now, Spyro, what does matter is finding Cyril, I can guide you to him, but only if you follow my instructions, go into the ice caverns, and take a right" _The voice told me as I decided to follow his instructions, and entered the tunnels, I could see Cynder following me probably questioning my sanity, and at this point, so was I, eventually we came to a fork in the tunnel, and the voice spoke again.

_"Take a left" _I went in that direction as Cynder followed close behind, and Sparx buzzed around my head enthusiastically, then, we came across what looked like a frozen warrior, I inspected it with curiosity, and I could've sworn it looked at me, eventually I was startled back as the frozen warrior broke free of it's cage and started attacking us.

"Ice cubes alive!" I cried as the warrior took a swipe at me with his sword, thankfully I managed to dodge nimbly and ram it, and watched as the warrior crumbled into pieces, unfortunately for us, more appeared out of the shadows, it seemed as though me and Cynder were in for more of a fight, I managed to zap the warriors back with my electrical breath, and used my fire breath to send them on their merry way, however, soon enough though, we were cornered, the warriors laughed amongst themselves as they prepared to strike us down, but then I felt an urge, my eyes flowed crystal blue as I opened my mouth and a stream of ice came out and froze one of the warrior's arm, they looked as surprised as I was, but now I had another advantage: I had Ice.

(Cynder's POV)

I couldn't believe what I had witnessed, Spyro just shot out ice from his mouth.

_"It was rather impressive, and a little sexy" _I blushed a little as I used the frozen warrior's confusion to my advantage, and caught them off balance by ramming them, and using my shadow to conceal myself and strike from the darkness, thankfully it didn't take us long to deal with them, and when we finished, I managed to unconceal myself from my Shadow Element, then I turned over to see Spyro head butting the last warrior into the wall, causing him to fall to pieces.

"Huh...well that was easy" Spyro told me as I nodded in response, just then, Spyro almost instinctively continued down the path, I was a little unnerved, after all, mere moments ago, it seemed as though he was talking to himself.

_"He's so weird" _I rolled my eyes playfully as I figured it would be best to follow him, after a pretty complex maze, we managed to find a huge doorway in our sights, when I looked at Spyro, he showed a determined look on his face, and opened the doors, there was Cyril, completely unguarded, but I knew better, my Sensei would've set a trap for him, I stayed close to Spyro and tried to grab his arm to stay back, when he looked at me, he gave me an understanding look on his face, we'd been through this before, suddenly, we glanced up to see a massive statue break from it's slumber, consequently, this was the thing guarding the Ice Dragon: The Ice King.

(Spyro's POV)

Okay, I'd seen some pretty big things in my day, but this definitely takes the cake, Ignitus told me about the Ice King when I was a hatchling, a tall, brooding creature who rules over Dante's Freezer, I always imagined him as a big block of ice, not as a giant warrior.

"Cynder! Move!" I pushed her out of the way right as he landed on the ground, almost crushing us in the moment, as we landed, Cynder gave me a smile of thanks as I stood up confindently.

"It's not over yet" I replied as the Ice King turned to face us with his soulless eyes, and charged at us, thankfully we managed to dodge it and went in the opposite direction of each other, I used my Ice breath to freeze his legs solid as Cynder rammed into them, breaking them simultaneously, but the Ice King wasn't done yet, he used the nearby shards of ice to form new legs as he stood back up to continue the fight.

"It's never easy!" I groaned as I flew up around the Ice King's head, trying to distract it while attempting to come up with a strategy, eventually I managed to devise an almost perfect plan, landing on the ground, I used my fire breath to melt his ice legs, and had Cynder distract it so it couldn't make new ones, and used my electrical breath to blast him in the face as the power surge sent him in a frenzy before he died, after that, we noticed that the weakened Cyril was freed and trudged up to us weakly.

"Good job Spyro, I'd have done it with a bit more flare, but you did admirably, you and whoever she is" Cyril paid his attention to Cynder as I explained her story of our encounter.

"So, Cynder was it? Well done, I'm glad Spyro found you, or I'd be trapped there forever" Cyril's dramatic tone was to be expected as he beckoned us out of this place.

"Spyro...why are all the Guardians so stereotypical?" Cynder asked as I shrugged.

"Usually it's just Cyril and Volteer who are like this, besides, they don't get along that well" I replied, as I did so, I couldn't help but remember that odd voice in my head, but it seemed as though it was gone, thankfully, I would have the whole trip to think about it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Summer Forest**

(Spyro's POV)

After we managed to return Cyril back to the plains, everyone was certainly relieved, but that didn't stop Cyril and Volteer from going at it like wild boars.

"Ah, I see that even being captive has done nothing to quench that electric tounge of yours" Cyril told the lightning Guardian as he shook his head.

"The same goes for you, my compatriot, your boasts are as obnoxious as ever" Volteer replied as the two continued.

"Unfortunately, we don't have Ignitus to guide us, we can't do anything, but Spyro here...has shown admirable courage with his new found friend Cynder, and we wouldn't be here now if they hadn't come for us" Cyril explained as I tried to make my posture more prideful, Cynder noticed this and snickered at my attempts.

"However, thanks to those Assassins, I do know where we could find Terrador, they say he's being held captive at the Gnorc Nexus, I believe that Spyro and Cynder will have no trouble in rescuing him, besides, Spyro's been there before" Cyril spoke the truth, I did go to the Gnorc Nexus once before the stop Gnasty after he turned all the dragons to crystal, now he'd need to go there again, Terrador was a wise Guardian, not as wide as Ignitus, but wise nonetheless, he did possess a valiant leadership role, but thats what happens when your forced into war at a young age.

"Spyro, it has come to my attention that you've appeared to have learned Ice, I shall do my best to impart whatever wisdom I can so you'll be prepared to free Terrador" Cyril beckoned me to the Dojo, once inside, we began the exercises.

(Cynder's POV)

It had been at least a half hour before Spyro reappeared from the Dojo with Cyril, he looked a lot more confident about this and Cyril sent us to the portal.

"Now, young chaps, be careful, Spyro, I don't need to remind you of what Gnasty Gnorc is like, but Cynder, I need you to be aware, he is not one to be trifled with, I'm sure you heard of the time he froze all the dragons into crystal" Cyril was right, I had heard of it, and how Spyro stopped it, my Sensei was furious about it though, since he hired Gnasty to encase all of them, regardless, I simply nodded as Cyril activated the portal, and we both stepped through, heading towards the Nexus.

Eventually we entered a into a harbor of sorts, surrounded by four different colored heads, it seemed as though the one in the middle was fullly opened, revealing a portal in front of them.

"Stay close to me, Cynder, you haven't fought Gnasty before, he may not look like much, but don't underestimate him" Spyro told me as I nodded slowly, he was inaccurate however, I had seen Gnasty in action, though I doubt he'd recognize me from afar, but if me and Spyro worked together, we could probably defeat him with ease, as we entered the portal, we came across a small arena, there standing in front of them was Gnasty Gnorc.

"Spyro! I bet my bottom gem you'd show, but I wasn't expecting you to bring help!" Gnasty sneered as he pointed towards me.

"It doesn't matter who I bring, all that matters is that I'm going kick your sorry behind out of here!" Spyro retorted as Gnasty laughed.

"Yeah, right!" Gnasty lept down to face us, we were in for a fight...

(Spyro's POV)

Of course Gnasty Gnorc of all creatures has to be guarding Terrador, he was such a pain to deal with, but I was confident I could handle him, I managed to get me and Cynder to split up so Gnasty would have a harder time getting to us, eventually I rammed into his back legs, but he managed to stabilize himself and stand upright as he used his staff to summon crystal warriors, however it took little time for us to deal with them.

"Argh! I've forgotten how irritating you can be, you Purple whelp!" Gnasty snorted as he tried to swipe at Cynder, but I managed to push her out of the way, and instead got hit into the wall.

"Spyro!" I could hear Cynder cry out to me, my head was ringing, but when I felt my side, I felt no pain, my body felt like it was made out of titanium, soon enough my eyes glowed an emerald green as a stream of spikes came from my mouth, mixed with green energy, I realized I had just unlocked Earth, Gnasty was a little confused, I used that to my advantage, and slammed my paws hard on the ground, creating an Earthquake so tremendous that Gnasty fell to the floor and his staff landed on his head, knocking him out, I then used my newfound Earth stream to encase him inside it completely, and we trotted up to Terrador, Cynder seemed amazed at how I survived, and so was I, as the energy field surrounding the Earth Guardian faded, he landed slowly, and wearily shook his head as he faced him.

"Spyro...I knew it was only a matter of time before you came, we need to leave now, I learnt of where they've kept Ignitus, as well as a plan laid out by the Dark Master himself" Terrador informed me as we decided to head out, all of sudden, an explosion rang throughout the building as more assassins flew in.

"Grab the traitor!" One of them pointed at Cynder as two of them grabbed her by the arms.

"Let me go! Help!" Cynder cried out as I tried to fly after, but one of them used her ice breath to blow me back and into Terrador, soon enough, they were gone.

"Cynder!" I called out, then I turned to face Terrador.

"Terrador, I need to get to her, I have to help her!" I exclamined as Terrador shook his head.

"She's gone Spyro, there's nothing we can do, we must go and get Ignitus" Terrador's response just made me more angry.

"I don't care! She wouldn't leave me!" I told him as he lowered his head.

"Young dragon, there is a time and a place for everything, finding your friend must wait, if we don't get Ignitus back, a new dark age will fall over the land, and the Dark Master will be at the head of it all, come along" Terrador beckoned me to the portal, I nodded sadly and we returned to Summer Forest to inform the others.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Summer Forest**

(Spyro's POV)

"Would you all please be quiet! Honestly, I don't understand how Ignitus keeps you all in line, your like little hatchlings!" Terrador yelled as Volteer and Cyril were silenced.

"Now is not the time for bickering, Ignitus is still trapped and Spyro here has just unlocked Earth, so I need you two to shut up and cooperate while I train the young dragon" Terrador's booming voice echoed throughout the temple as I hid in the corner and gradually made my way out.

"Now Spyro, come with me to the Dojo, I have some skills I wish to impart on you" Terrador explained to me as we entered the Dojo, and my training began.

(Cynder's POV)

I awoke in a small cage dangling in the air, everything was completely dark and damp, then I noticed a familiar dragoness fly towards me, Tsunami.

"Wake up Traitor!" She spat at me as I shrunk away.

"How could you do this? You had one job, kill the purple dragon, yet he still roams the world free as a bird, and from what I've surmised, you've even befriended him!" As Tsunami sneered as I slowly grew more and more angry.

"Well I know Spyro, and from what I've seen of him, he's not the one in the wrong, we are! He's been kind and caring, and the Guardians are nothing like what our Sensei told us about them" I retorted as she backed away, and a much larger dragon appeared from the shadows: Malefor.

"Tsunami, leave us" Malefor commanded as she dipped her head and left the room, leaving the two of us alone.

"Why, Cynder? You were my most gifted student, I trusted you to be the one to bring peace to the world, and yet you do the opposite by allowing the other purple dragon, Spyro, was it? To roam free, why?" Malefor circled the cage as I gave him a cold glare.

"All my life, I felt like how I lived my life was wrong, and now I know why, because I was living a lie, Spyro isn't evil, Sensei, he's a good and kind dragon who looks after others, the Guardians are quirky and unique (if not stereotypical for their element) and not the war-hardened tryants you make them out to be, they raised their dragons to live out their days in peace, not war, and I feel like that's where I belong" as I spoke these words, Malefor frowned.

"So disappointing, isn't it obvious Cynder? Spyro's manipulated you, the Guardians have too, and it seems as though you too have been tainted by him, now I must cleanse it, and repeat my orders: kill him" as Malefor said those words, the floor beneath me in the cage opened up, and I fell on the floor.

"What? Never! I'll never kill for you!" I exclaimed as Malefor cackled in a way I never heard him laugh before, it was so...evil.

"Oh I think you will, you just need a little nudge..." as Malefor spoke, I felt as though something was wrong with me, my body felt as though it was growing, my wings were aged and tattered, my horns had grown exponentially, my whole body was huge, and the last thing I heard was Malefor laughing evilly once more as my conscious faded...

(Spyro's POV)

As I left the Dojo, I felt as though I was ready to take on an army, Terrador walked by my side and asked Volteer and Cyril to join us.

"Spyro, I know just where Ignitus was taken, to a place called Concurrent Skies, a place where hope goes to die Spyro, it's a dark Foreboding place in which the Dark Master broods and skulls and plans his next assault on our kind, you must make your way into his fortress, where I'm sure Ignitus is being held" as Terrador said this, a portal opened and Volteer walked up besides us.

"Thankfully, I managed to log in the coordinates to the castle, so you should have no problem, or trouble, getting there" Volteer explained as I nodded.

"Now Spyro, good luck, and may the Ancestors watch over you" Terrador told me as I entered the portal with Sparx by my side. As we entered I saw probably the most depressing place ever, it was storming like never before, a castle could be seen levitating in the sky, and I was surrounded by blue crystals, immediately I saw a giant Ape rush off in fear.

"This place gives me the creeps" I translated Sparx's buzzing as I nodded in agreement.

"Me too, Sparx, but now's no time for sight seeing, we've got to find Ignitus" I beckoned Sparx to follow me as we traversed through the path laid before us, eventually we came across more Apes, which didn't take long to subdue, they were fairly easy, and quite stupid. Eventually we came across the entrance.

_"Took long enough" _I rolled my eyes, now I could find Ignitus, but I couldn't get Cynder out of my head.

_"I hope she's okay" _A look of fear shown on my face, I walked up to the door, however, multiple Assassins rushed out of the door, they were expecting me, I got into a battle stance as I used all the moves the Guardians had taught me, I used Volteer's electrical prison move while using my Earth and Ice to chase off the others, and adding in a little fire to jazz up the place, soon enough, they were bested, and the door slowly opened, it was creepy, but I didn't complain as I walked inside with Sparx.

The place was damp and dark, the floor was covered in bland gray tiles, and everywhere I looked, it seemed like death was right behind me, as I entered, I came to a pillar in the center of the room, red ray shields were surrounding both routes, then I realized why, more Apes, after subduing them once more, I passed through, only to be met with more on the other side, but I was tired of them so I took care of them with ease, eventually I was in a large clear room with nothing in it, I leaped up to the next floor, these must've been steps for a large dragon, which made me consider just how large the Dark Master could've possibly been, as I came to the next doorway, more Assassins came out, but due to my fighting style, just like the Apes they were no match for me, eventually I made my way to a small arena, then a sudden jolt ran through my body, and I saw...an orb will red electrical legs? I was confused, okay?

"What are you supposed to be? A Black Friday reject?" I joked as I used my Earth stream to take care of it, considering how it was made out of electricity, I had to be careful, eventually after some hard work I dealt with it, and I moved into a room that led back outside, when I exited, it was more stormy than before, and it seemed as though there were creatures literally made out of the blue crystals, after using my fire on them I advanced further and came across what looked like a small outpost, as I passed it, I found another entrance to pass through.

"Jeez, this Dark Master needs a better architect" I smugly told Sparx as we entered the next door, and back into the castle, with more Apes to greet us, but as expected, they were easy, then yet another doorway opened to outside, as I walked out, I saw Sparx fly ahead, and then a large black dragon flew past at tremendous speeds, I could see Sparx fall down in fear as he changed colors so rapidly and landed back on yellow, I helped him onto my back with ease.

"Here, take a rest for awhile pal, I'll get us through this" I told him as he nodded hastily and let me carry him as we ventured further, soon enough we came across another blue crystal creature, and using my advanced Melee techniques, I managed to take care of it, after that, we basically dealt with more Apes and such as we found yet another entrance, this time we stayed inside, and we found an elevator, granted it was the slowest elevator that probably ever existed, eventually we made it up onto the top floor, which looked kinda like a viewing platform, but there in front of me was Ignitus, all chained up and it seemed as though his energy was being absorbed, when he saw me, his eyes lit up.

"Spyro! Destroy the crystal, quickly!" He used whatever strength he had left to point at the pink crystal that was seemingly doing this to him, yet at the same time I felt as though we were being watched, I moved to destroy the crystal, and walked up to Ignitus.

"Come on! Let's get him out of here before any more trouble shows up" as I moved to free him, a large black shape came into view, I recognized her all too well.

"If only life were that easy, little one" She sneered as I looked in terror and horror.

"C-Cynder?" I stuttered, she was massive, she looked so evil and twisted, her eyes glowed a crimson red, but she didn't seem to acknowledge my terror.

"Time to show you how complicated life can be" she used her massive head to knock me back, and sent a blue Sparx flying.

"Run Spyro! Save yourself!" I heard Ignitus call out.

"No...this time I fight!" I looked up at Cynder, and she laughed evilly.

"Bring it!" As we duked it out, I felt as though every last ounce of strength was drained from my body as we fought, Cynder wasn't Cynder anymore, she was something sinister and twisted, I tried to fight, but it was at the point where all Cynder needed to do was flick me aside like a pesky insect.

"Now, where was I?" She grabbed the crystal and flew off, and left me to help Ignitus.

"Ignitus, there was something in her eyes, something familiar..." I trailed off as Ignitus sighed.

"Yes, Spyro, there should be, you and Cynder share more than you know, remember the story I told you all those years ago, about the Dark Master who took 20 of our eggs..." as Ignitus asked me, I nodded in response.

"Well...Cynder is one of them, all those Assassins you faced are the family you never knew, but Cynder has been twisted by the Dark Master, she rebelled, and now she's been put under a spell, a dark and evil spell that no one knows how to break, and I fear that Cynder is attempting to find a way to give the Dark Master more power, by using my energy, I believe she's heading to Convexity, and I'm afraid she might just succeed" just as Ignitus finished his sentence, a large portal opened.

"I believe we might be too late!" Ignitus exclaimed as I stood defiantly.

"No! I refuse to give up! I'm going to stop Cynder and the Dark Master!" As I said this, I spread my wings and prepared to take flight.

"Very well, Spyro, I believe your ready, at the very least you have to try, now go!" Ignitus told me as I nodded and flew up into the portal, and I could hear Ignitus speaking, "May the Ancestors look after you, may they look after us all..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Convexity**

As I landed, I noticed how messed up everything was, there were odd jellyfish everywhere and it was like space, as it showcased three moons.

"Now I've seen everything..." I sighed as I started leaping from island to island, occasionally using the jellyfish as shortcuts, soon enough I glided down to a large island, and continued to parkour across the islands, making sure that each one was quick and easy so I didn't fall to my death, eventually I landed on the main island that was surrounded by a shrine shooting out a purple beam into the sky, I saw Cynder walking up to it with a crystal in her mouth and she placed it down.

"Finally, at long last..." she grinned as I ran into the scene.

"We're too late!" I exclaimed as Cynder turned around.

"Persistent little fella aren't you? This is where it really ends" Cynder walked up to me, her massive shape shadowing over me.

"Bring it!" I replied as she spread her wings and snarled.

"No mercy this time" She grinned as I was prepared to fight, I saw Sparx hide in the back and I could make out a faint buzz that said: "I can't watch this..." and thus, the fight began, I started the battle by using some of my Melee attacks on her, but they barely made a scratch as she simply head butted me away.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to knock me out!" I told her as I charged in, using my Earth abilities to unleash a sort of Poison effect to continually damage her as she swiped at me, she then attempted to warp my vision as she took to the skies and started bombarding me with some sort of dark fire, but thankfully I managed to dodge. as she landed, I used my Ice to freeze her joints in place as I rammed into them, making her lose her footing and causing her to fall on her side, but she merely swiped me away as she stood back up, ready as ever, she tried to blast me with her dark fire, but I dodged it quickly and met her with my own fire, but it wasn't nearly as strong, causing me to be knocked into the wall of the shrine.

"I could do this all day" I coughed as I stood back up to face her, her red eyes illuminated brightly as she snarled at me and used her fear to warp my vision again, as I stumbled around, she took this as her chance to attack, and she swiped at me with her tail causing me to stumble backwards and fall, but I wasn't done yet, I spread my wings and stayed a little off the ground as I blasted all my elements at her, she too stayed in the air and returned fire, however, I felt a new energy burning inside me, as I released a stream of pure purple energy onto Cynder, when the smoke cleared I could see that Cynder was barely even scratched, I weakly fell to the ground as she smiled evilly.

"Nothing left? Pathetic" Cynder growled as she stared at the beam.

"No! There is still something I can do, Cynder!" I exclaimed as she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Cynder...even if I die, there's something I want to tell you, all my life, I've had my friends and my enemies, but it always felt like I was missing something, and well, I think I found it..." as I said this, Cynder grew confused, and I was prepared to say it.

"Cynder...I love you! And I don't care if that means nothing to you, but to me, your my everything, my all in all, and I couldn't live without you, granted, this is the part where your probably going to kill me, but I just wanted to let you know..." as I looked down, prepared for the final blow, I glanced up to see Cynder faltering, her eyes fading between red and her regular green eyes, she started to hold her head in pain as she shrieked, I could see her form faltering more and more, and she stumbled, soon enough, her form shrunk back down to normal.

"Cynder..." I trailed off, but the ground around me started to break and crumble.

"I've got you!" I lept towards her and grabbed her with my paws, she wearily looked at me and smiled.

"You really meant it..." she said as she let me grab her and we flew back through the portal, moments before the reality collapsed, as we traveled through the portal, chunks of debri continued to fly past us, I narrowly dodged one as I had to keep the extra weight of Cynder, and I needed to make sure she didn't fall out of my arms, eventually we made it back through the portal and landed and the rough dirt below, I held my head in pain as I wearily stood upright, and placed Cynder over my back as I attempted to figure out just where we were.

"Sparx, go see if you can find any civilization nearby" I told the little dragonfly as he buzzed a quick "yes sir" and flew off, leaving me to carry Cynder.

Some time had passed as I continued to carry the unconscious Cynder on my back, I couldn't get the words she said out of my head.

_"You really meant it..." _maybe she felt the same way, I wasn't sure, but I knew my feelings for her were strong, maybe that's how I broke the spell she was under, maybe love was the key, granted I didn't care, I was just hoping Cynder would wake up soon, eventually I reunited with Sparx as he told me there was nothing but woods and such, I sighed and continued onward, I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched, granted there wasn't anything I didn't feel paranoid about anymore.

_"I hope Ignitus made it back to Summer Forest safely" _I thought to myself as I trudged on, a whole day had passed and Cynder still hadn't woken up, I was beginning to worry if she passed away, thankfully the slow and steady rhythm of her breathing made me think otherwise, eventually I decided to set up camp for the night as I told Sparx to keep on lookout as I went to find some firewood and prey...soon enough I returned with a deer and some logs on my back as I set both of them down and lit the wood with my fire breath, and I started to cook the deer, eventually I heard slight groans of pain as I turned around to see Cynder stirring from her sleep.

"Cynder! Oh thank goodness your okay..." I rushed up to her and nuzzled her head.

"I thought I'd lost you" I told her as she stood upright.

"I'm fine...execpt for the massive amounts of aches everywhere, I hope you have some food, I'm starving" Cynder replied as I beckoned her over to the deer I had cooked.

"All fresh and ready for the taking" I told her as she sat down by the fire and ate, the flames illuminating her scales, I sat down beside her as we both consumed our meal, not leaving a single leftover behind, then Cynder leaned herself against.

"Spyro...I'm so sorry, I didn't want to hurt you, but then you said those words and I..." she started crying a little as I kept her close.

"Cyn, it's okay, I'm here for you, I love you and no one else" as I said those words she gazed into my eyes, and I into hers, the moons of Avalar shined brightly that night as she leaned in and kissed me, on the lips, at first I was surprised, I was not accustomed to this, granted I'd never been in love before, but soon enough my instincts told me to return it, and I did as I closed my eyes. We stayed there for a full minute before we pulled back.

"Spyro...ever since I met you, there's been something about you...and I couldn't place it, but I think it was love that I was feeling, and I guess I never realized how alone I was, and then...you just came along" Cynder told me as we stared into the fire.

"Well let's just say I felt that way too" I replied as we leaned into each other, eventually we decided it was time to sleep, and so we did as we curled up in each other's embrace.

"Goodnight Spyro..." Cynder said to me as I replied "goodnight Cyn" and before I fell asleep all I could think about was the score I just made.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**The Enchanted Forest**

(Spyro's POV)

It's been at least two whole days since we landed here, and still no signs of civilization, thankfully I had Cynder with me, and that was all I could ask for at the moment, we had each other, and that was what mattered, I have to say, ever since we confessed, we stayed ever so close to each other, Cynder kept herself close to me, and I her, keeping my wing draped over her, she was still weak from our battle at Convexity, so I took care of most of the work, eventually Sparx found a small town at the edge of the forest, and we had to trek for at least three more days or so, when we got there, it was quaint and secluded, that was good enough for me since what we needed now more than ever was rest.

"Finally...a place to lie down that isn't dirt" Cynder weakly jokes as I chuckled a little, we managed to book a room for us, thankfully we didn't have to pay anything (probably because I was the purple dragon or something, I don't know), and we decided to stay there for the night, as time passed, we talked a lot more about our past life and such.

"...and that's when I learned never to upset Malefor" Cynder told me as I burst out laughing.

"So what happened to Ruby?" I replied as she explained.

"Well, her scales stayed a very ashy black for about a week, and for that time, she pretty much wore her robes everywhere, even in her private quarters" Cynder told me as I snickered.

"Wow, she must've had some pride issues" I explained as she nodded.

"You know, for the life story you seem to have, you've had some pretty funny experiences" I told her as she lounged herself next to me.

"Same with you" she murmured, then a thought popped into my head.

"Cynder, I'm gonna head out and see if there's anything at the market, do you want to come?" I asked as she tiredly shook her head.

_"Perfect, that'll make it easier" _I thought to myself as I left our room, I had to be quick, knowing Cynder, it wouldn't be long until she's figure out something was off, as I traversed through the town, I found exactly what I wanted, a teller's shop, tellers are often known for their ability to foresee major events and astonishing once-in-a-lifetime occurrences, such as an eclispe, and I of all creatures know just how beautiful a Lunar eclipse in Avalar was, as I stepped into the shop, I found the teller sitting at his desk.

"Ah, greetings young traveler, what brings you here?" The teller asked as I sat down across from him.

"You are the teller here, right?" I asked as he nodded, reconfirming my suspicions.

"Yes, that would be me" he told me as I explained what I wanted to do.

"You wouldn't happen to know of any big events coming, like an eclipse, would you?" I asked as he pulled out a mystical orb, as he peered into it, his eyes widened in understanding, tellers were also good at seeing the thoughts of others, I was no exception.

"So, this is for a girl, eh? Judging from your thoughts, she must be beautiful" the teller replied as I nodded.

"Yeah, she is..." I sighed as I almost started day-dreaming.

"Well, I know of a beautiful event for such a beautiful lady, tonight, the celestial moons will both individually have a lunar eclipse, radiating colors of magnificent scale, I'm sure it will please her" the Teller told me as he explained the perfect spot.

"Thank you...how much should I give you?" I asked as he batted away the gems.

"Keep them, when it comes to love, my services require no fee, just don't expect this generosity from any other teller, now have a nice day" the teller sent me on my way, and I knew what I needed to find next...as I browsed through the market, I found a beautiful pair of jewelry, what were they? Well, why would I tell you? You'll just have to wait, what did pain me though was the cashier.

"Ah Spyro! Long time no see" I groaned in response to his pompous voice, "Hello Moneybags" I sighed as I placed the jewelry on the counter.

"Ah, nice, very nice, who are they for?" Moneybags asked as I retained a stone cold glare.

"Well, if you wish to buy these, I may require...a small fee of about 400 gems, hm? What do you say?" Moneybags held out his hand, I sighed, Moneybags was great at being a professional a-hole, but I knew how much these would mean to Cynder, so I bought them.

"Ah, they are all yours Spyro, I hope we meet again...when you have more gems" Moneybags placed them in a special box, and I carried them out, now all I had to do was wait.

_"But how to get Cynder out of the room?" _I wondered, soon enough it clicked, and I set my little plan in motion.

(Cynder's POV)

It must've been hours, but at this point I couldn't remember how long I was staring at the ceiling, waiting for Spyro.

_"He probably doesn't want me around, considering I tried to kill him" _I sighed in disappointment, Spyro had been gone the entire day, there was no sign of him, unfortunately Sparx wasn't willing to talk with me, I still think he had a bit of a grudge against me, so there was no hope figuring out where he was, I sat aimlessly on the bed until I noticed a slip of paper fly through the window, I stood up in curiosity as I opened it to read what it said:

_Dear Cynder, my apologies for being gone so long, but there were things I had to attend to, meet me at the garden at 11:00 pm, there's something I want to show you..._

_yours truly _

_Spyro_

I was a little confused among other things, but I figured I'd do what he said, now to wait...

I strolled out of the inn, the night sky and it's stars twinkled brightly, Spyro told me to meet him at the garden, I figured it was probably the large area of just plants and such, as I entered, I could hear many animals making various noise, grasshoppers, insects, a few birds, and I'd swat at the occasional mosquito, eventually I found him, he was sitting in the center of the garden, as I walked up to him, he turned to me and smiled.

"For a minute, I thought you weren't coming" he told me as I sat down beside him.

"So, what do you want to show me?" I asked as he simply pointed up into the sky, as I looked up as well, I saw it, the two moons shown all the bright colors of the rainbow, it was beautiful.

"Spyro, I..." I trailed off, I physically could not contain my awe.

"That's not all" he told me, I looked in confusion as he pulled out a box of some kind.

"Go on, open it" Spyro pushed the box closer to me as I opened it, and what I was was beautiful, it was a pair of iron braces, to match my choker I already had on.

"Spyro, they're beautiful" I cried a little at that, "go on, try them on" he beckoned me as I placed them on my wrists, they fit perfectly.

"Now they look more beautiful" Spyro smiled as I blushed a little.

"Thank you Spyro..." I leaned into him a little, and he did the same, and we stayed there, gazing under the stars, not a care in the world, not a single care...

The End

Labyrinth of Darkness coming soon

**(Alright, that's done, next step, writing new plots for the serie's I've already begun, I've started writing Always Be there, and I've yet to begin Fueds, but after that, it'll be the big crossover event for this phase, anyways, Peace!)**


End file.
